Тату (звезда)
|координаты xyz= |удалённость от ядра= |орбиты=#Татуин #*Гомрассен #*Гермесса #*Шенини #Оханн #*три луны #Адриана #*четыре луны |станции= |астероиды= |другие объекты= |класс=G1''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' |диаметр= |принадлежность= }} Тату ( ) — двойная звезда, состоявшая из компонент Тату I ( ) и Тату II ( ) и являвшаяся центром системы Тату в секторе Арканис во Внешнем Кольце. Описание Тату I и Тату II представляли собой жёлтые звёзды классов G1 и G2 соответственно и вместе составляли двойную звезду, вокруг которой вращались планеты Татуин, Оханн и Адриана, образуя систему Тату. Исследователи, впервые открывшие эту систему, поначалу принимали Тату за тройную звезду, так как ближайшая к светилам пустынная планета Татуин настолько ярко светилась отражённым светом, что её легко было спутать с третьей звездой. На Татуине детям рассказывали сказки о драконах, живших внутри татуинских солнц, а также о меньших собратьях этих драконов, которые обитали в двигателях звездолётов и другого транспорта.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман) Звёзды Тату I и Тату II можно было наблюдать на небе планет системы Фондор, находившейся в 40 тысячах световых лет от Татуина.Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls За кулисами Двойная звезда Тату впервые была показана в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», но первое упоминание этой звезды имело место в новеллизации фильма, вышедшей за полгода до премьеры. Хотя в знаменитых сценах «двойного заката» в эпизодах саги оба солнца выглядят имеющими одинаковую величину, в некоторых других источниках (например, в мультфильме «Войны клонов») их изображали заметно различными по размеру. Никаких объяснений этому противоречию дано не было. Появления *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман)'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race'' *''Passages'' * *''Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 1: Измена, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Миссия R2-D2: Странствие маленького героя'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' * *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *'' '' *'' '' * * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Тени Империи (комикс)'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Мандалорский доспех (роман)'' *''Рисковое дело'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''Старые раны'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *'' '' Источники *''Artoo Detoo's Activity Book'' *''Chewbacca's Activity Book'' *''Luke Skywalker's Activity Book'' *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Кладбище Альдераана'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»'' * * * * *''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' * *''Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия'' *''Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' * *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Звёзды Внешнего Кольца Категория:Двойные звёзды